Not Always a Happy Ending
by Zaratan
Summary: Kim thought everything in her world was just right. Great job, amazing husband, beautiful daughter... who would have thought it could all come crashing around her in the blink of an eye? This is rated M for a reason folks, for sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

I own Kim Possible. There, I said it, what are you hacks going to do about... huh... what is... umm... okay, they take these lawsuit things seriously. Ahem... I do NOT own Kim Possible, the fine folks at Disney do. There, all better? Can you drop this lawsuit already?

This is something... different. I've been meaning to write this for some time now, but I never had the chance. Now, I just got the urge to do so, with Ronless finally finished. Just to warn, this is rated mature for a reason, with some graphic content and foul language. This also is completely independent, not tying in with anything else of mine, and will probably be 3-4 chapters (depending on how things go). Hope you enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not Always a Happy Ending – Chapter 1

Kim Stoppable smiled as she drove down the road, windows open to enjoy the warm early summer day. Things were looking up for her today. She had received the order not to deploy her team, as local authorities already had the situation well in hand, and she was planning on enjoy some spontaneous recreational time with her husband.

Her job with Global Justice had been especially busy lately, with a number of villains making plays on world domination, but she enjoyed it just the same. Not as much as when it had been her and Ron out there, but after he had hurt his leg, he had been forced to quit. Kim had almost quit along with him, but he had convinced her to keep with it, since she loved it so much. Of course, there was also their daughter to think about. It was better all around that, if something did happen, at least one of little Michelle's parents were still there to take care of her. So Ron turned his attentions to owning and managing a restaurant, which did make him happy, and it allowed him time to be with Michelle without all the strange hours that hero work entailed. That was the one regret Kim had, was that her hours were so strange that she didn't have as much time as she would like with the both of them, especially as Michelle was close to turning seven.

Over ten years Ron and her had been together, and Kim couldn't be happier. It seemed like everything in her life was just as she wanted it.

Kim pulled into the parking lot of Ron's restaurant, feeling quite good and not a little frisky. She wondered if she and Ron could put that soundproofing to good use in Ron's office, it had been some time since Kim had had time off for a nooner.

The restaurant was busy as Kim walked through the doors, a small line still waiting to be seated. Kim smiled to the server, Kim thought her name was Janice, as she approached the entrance.

For her part, Janice's smile also got brighter. "Hey Mrs. Stoppable. Here for lunch or just to see your husband?"

"Probably a bit of both. Mr. Stoppable is in, isn't he?"

"I think he was in his office with a client or supplier or something, a Miss Rock... something or other. I don't think it was good news though, he didn't look too happy to see her."

"Well maybe I can cheer him up then." Kim flashed a smile at the younger woman and strode to the back. She waved to a few more staff on the way, as well as a few diners, and made her way into the kitchen. She paused to talk briefly with Henry as he bustled through the kitchen, trying to keep order in the chaos. Kim had been quite glad when Ron had hired him, as having the older man there to keep things in control allowed Ron more breathing room. He had been coming home far too haggard as the restaurant's popularity had climbed higher and higher. Since Henry had come on board though, Ron had more time to manage the restaurant's business and come up with new dishes. It had been a win all the way around.

Kim made her way to the office, tucked into the back. It was cut off from anything else, and Kim could already barely hear the sounds of the kitchen, even though it wasn't more then ten feet away around the corner. She tried the door experimentally, finding it locked, which wasn't too much of a surprise since Janice had said he was meeting with someone. Kim pulled out her key to the office, something Ron had made for her right from the beginning, hoping to surprise him and maybe help sooth things with whoever he was speaking with. Sometimes being a celebrity did have it's perks.

The sounds Kim heard when she opened the door though were not the sounds she would have expected from such a meeting. In fact, they tore out her heart.

"You love being a bitch, don't you? Coming to my work just so I can pound your slut pussy? You don't listen to a thing I say, do you? You just demand what you want."

"YES, YES, FUCK YOUR SLUT! UGGHHH... so good..."

Kim found herself unable to breath as she took in the sight before her. Ron, standing in just his shirt, his pants about his ankles, was pounding into the woman bent over the desk violently, his back to the door. And when the woman lifted her head, Janice's grasp of the name made Kim realize just where she had seen that brown head of hair before, though it had been years since she had last seen Bonnie Rockwaller with anything more than a passing glance. Ron had one hand gripping her hair, pulling her head back as his other one was smacking the brunette on the ass. Kim couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Ron drove particularly hard into Bonnie, causing the brunette to smack against the desk. "This is what you want, isn't it? ISN'T IT?"

"YES! YES! MORE! GIVE ME MORE!"

Kim let out a little sound that was half gasp, half sob. While Ron hadn't heard the door, just the sound of Kim in what sounded like pain was enough to catch his attention. He spun, pulling free from the brunette's tight embrace, completely shocked to find his wife standing behind him, hand over her mouth, her eyes wide and filled with tears. "KP... it... it's not what it looks like."

Bonnie had been about to complain about Ron stopping, but as soon as she heard him, she spun around as well, frantically trying to cover herself while backing away. "Kim..."

Kim took in the sight of her husband pulling up his pants while trying to talk with her, though she wasn't hearing a word he was saying, and the look of panic and guilt written all over Bonnie's face, and she just snapped.

Kim's hand flew out before she had even realized what she was doing and slapped Ron across the face, sending him flying into the wall. When Ron looked up at her, rubbing his cheek where she had made contact, Kim finally found her voice. "YOU BASTARD!"

"KP..."

"DON'T YOU KP ME YOU... YOU... BASTARD! I JUST... I WANT..." Kim's hands were clenching as she imagined Ron's neck in her grasp. Even better, she pictured Bonnie there, gasping for breath, begging her to let her go. Kim quickly realized she was losing control of the situation and herself. She knew if she stayed there much longer, she was going to do something she was going to regret later. Maybe not five minutes later, maybe not even five months later, but she knew if she did anything now, she would regret it later. Grasping what little remained of her self-control and temper, Kim spun on her heels and slammed the door behind her , leaving the office and her husband behind her.

No one stopped her as she stalked out of the restaurant. Anyone looking at her could clearly see that anyone standing in her way wouldn't be for very long. Janice even flinched as Kim walked by, though Kim didn't even notice in the slightest. Her thoughts alternated between trying to regain control before she seriously hurt someone and got into trouble and imagining just how she would hurt Bonnie and her husband, picturing it all in graphic detail.

Kim didn't even realize that she had gotten into her car, nor did she notice Ron when he ran out the door, calling after her. All her attention was on getting away from there before she lost control. She narrowly avoided a couple of pedestrians as she pulled out of the parking lot, but she was aware enough to avoid them, even if it didn't slow her down. Then, open road before her, Kim drove.

She had no plan of where to go, no idea what she wanted to do or needed to do, she just had to drive, to get away from it all, if only for a little bit. Mized with the anger was the pain and the hurt, the feeling of betrayal as she saw all that she offered thrown in her face by the one person she thought would always be there for her, always have her back. She NEVER would have suspected Ron capable of this if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes.

Bonnie yes, and the skank was going to get hers as far as she was concerned. She knew the brunette bimbo had to be the one responsible, there's no way Ron would have gone to her. Bonnie must have done it somehow, somehow gotten Ron to do what she didn't think possible.

Of course, she hadn't thought Ron capable of it in the first place, so maybe she was wrong. Maybe Ron wasn't the man that she knew. Maybe... maybe he had this inside him all along and she had never seen it. Now that the door was open, Kim started looking for other things, other clues that Ron wasn't the man that she knew, the soulmate she had entrusted her entire being to.

But try as she might, there was nothing that Kim could come up with to explain this. Sure they had their fights, but this was not something she could have seen Ron doing, not until she had seen it like that.

Even briefly, Kim considered mind control. Maybe one of their enemies had done this to get at her, to hurt them, to tear them down. But the look on Ron's face as he looked at her, the guilt written all over, she knew there was no outside control. Ron himself had done this to her, to them, and Kim had no idea how she was going to deal with this.

Ron had seemed a bit distracted lately, but Kim had assumed it was the restaurant that was causing it. In fact, it had been a few months, though the distraction had seemed to let up lately. Now that she thought on it, it could very well have been guilt, guilt at what he was doing. If so, did that mean that the guilt was lessening, that it was getting easier and easier to cheat on her?

Kim didn't realize where she was going, but she instinctively knew where she had to go to feel better, or at least let out all this pain she was holding in. She had driven the route many times, though never as she was now. She didn't even notice the tears streaming down her face as she pulled into the hospital parking lot, grabbing the first spot there. She knew what she needed, and that was to be held and consoled. She needed her mommy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor Anne Possible was working on paperwork in her office when the door flew open. At first, she thought it was the nurse, Mr. Williams was in critical condition, and she was expecting to be called in if they needed assistance, but the sight that greeted her was worse than anything she had ever seen.

Kim stood in the doorway, eyes red and swollen. Her hair was a tangled mess, and she could clearly see the reflexive clenching of the hands. Anne rose quickly from where she was sitting and moved towards her daughter.

Kim met her halfway and clutched to her mother, sobbing loudly, almost hyperventilating at this point. "Mom... Ron... he... he..."

Anne could barely hear her, but she did make out the main words. "Ron? Is he all right? He's not hurt, is he?"

Anne could feel Kim shaking her head no against her shoulder. "Bonnie... office... he... she..."

Anne didn't know what to make of that combination of words, it didn't make much sense. Frankly, Anne was worried beyond belief. She had never seen Kim this bad, not even when Ron had been seriously hurt and Kim blamed herself. She looked up to see a couple of the nurses standing in the doorway, looking on with concern, and motioned for them to get her a tranquilizer. All the while she continued to stroke her daughter's hair, whispering soothing words to her.

The nurse returned quickly, administering the shot before Kim could object. The sedative worked quickly, though not as effectively as with most. Kim had become quite resistant to medications. But it was enough to settle her breathing into a more even and measured rate.

Anne waved the nurses away, as they closed the door behind them. Anne settled Kim into the chair in front of her desk, not losing her grip on her daughter. Though settled, Kim was still quite conscious. "Kimmie, you have to tell me, what happened with Ron? Is he all right?"

Kim's eyes were heavy, which wasn't surprising given the dosage. In fact, it was more surprising that she was responsive at all. Still, Kim managed to relate to her mother what she had seen before finally succumbing to the bliss of sleep.

Anne still didn't know what to think, even after hearing the whole story. All she knew was that she was angry, and she needed answers. She also needed to make sure that things would be dealt with with a minimum of violence, and that meant that she had to keep her husband in the dark, at least for now. If James knew what Ronald had done, seen how Kim looked right now, he'd probably hunt him down and kill him, and as tempting as that felt right now, Anne also knew it was her anger talking. Even before Ron and Kim had gotten married, he had been like a son to her, to both her and James, and she would give him the benefit of the doubt right now. At least, for now she would.

She called her husband at work while Kim dozed in the chair, asking him to pick up Michelle from school and to keep them both out till late. He knew something was up, but he trusted her. She hoped she could at least get some answers before she had to talk to James. He'd know soon enough what was going on, but it was better to give him all the information. He was normally quite meek, but when he thought something was threatening his family, he could become fierce. And as much as Ron was a son to them, Kim was his little girl, always would be, and he wouldn't hesitate to hurt Ron if he found out the young man was responsible for the state Kim was in.

She placed a few more calls, making sure that she and Kim wouldn't be disturbed, before finally paging one of the nurses. Christine came into the office, glancing with concern to Kim. "Christine, please call Dr. Guberman, let him know that he'll have to cover my emergency calls. I don't have anything scheduled today, but I can't leave them short handed. I've got a... family emergency to take care of."

"Of course Dr. Possible."

Anne considered getting a wheelchair for Kim to get her out of the hospital, but decided against it. Scooping Kim up, despite her advancing years, she held her daughter close as she carried her out to her vehicle. Kim felt so frail against her, no where close to the mature and brave woman that her daughter always seemed to be. Her thoughts as she left the hospital dealt with the fact that if Ron didn't have a damn good explanation for what he did, he wouldn't have to worry about what James was going to do to him. She would handle it herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim didn't want to wake up. Her dreams had been peaceful and happy, and she knew that if she woke up, she would have to confront reality once again. That wasn't something she wanted to do. Just yesterday should would have relished that reality. It was amazing how quickly things could change. But her body wouldn't let her slip back into that peaceful embrace.

Kim slowly opened her eyes, noting the bed she was in. It was familiar, though it had been many years since she had slept in it herself. It was her old bed, and Michelle usually stayed in it when she stayed overnight with her grandparents. As Kim lay there, she worked through her mind what she was feeling. There was numbness now, as if her feelings were deadened to the pain. It was actually quite welcome, much better than the grief. The anger still remained, though it was blunted, not as sharp as it once was just hours ago. It was still there all the same though, there was nothing that was going to take away that sense of betrayal.

Kim heard the phone ring downstairs, and she slid from the bed. She noted she had been dressed in a pair of pajamas, most likely a set of her mother's as she didn't recognize them. She moved quickly out the door to her old room and down the stairs, hearing the phone's ringing cut off halfway through the third ring. She made her way the kitchen, knowing her mom would be there, probably preparing her something to eat for when she woke up.

Kim wasn't sure why she treaded so softly as she made her way to the kitchen, probably some instinct, some idea that she knew who was calling. That idea was right.

"Ron Stoppable, I am disappointed in you, but I don't hate you. I hate what you did to Kim." Anne Possible had her back turned to the kitchen door as she listened to Ron's end of the conversation that Kim couldn't hear. "Ron... RON... I want you to listen to me..."

"Is that Ron?"

Kim's voice was cool and calm, but it startled the older woman as she was caught by surprise. "Yes, it is. I was just..."

"Let me talk to him." Anne was concerned by the calmness in Kim's voice where before she had been crying and yelling. Reluctantly though she handed over the phone to her daughter. Kim held the receiver in her hand for a moment, just looking at it before she brought it to her ear. "Hello Ron."

"KP, please, you have to give me a chance to explain."

"Explain what Ron, that you are sleeping with Bonnie. Or that you have shattered any trust I might have in you?"

"It's not what you think KP."

"So you haven't been sleeping with Bonnie for months?" There was silence at the other end of the line, and Kim knew that her assumption had been correct. "Or is it just months? Maybe you've been sleeping with HER the whole time we've been together."

"KP, I wouldn't... I never..."

"NEVER?" Kim's voice was climbing as her anger shot up a notch higher, her calm broken. "I never thought you would cheat on me, but I was wrong about that, wasn't I?"

"KP..."

"Don't you fucking KP me you lying bastard!" Kim's tone was harsh, full of all the venom she could muster, and she caught her mother wincing from the corner of her eye. She ignored it though. "You've been lying to me, cheating on me with that slut Bonnie, and you expect me to believe a single thing you have to say? I never want to see you ever again Ron Stoppable, we are through. DO YOU HEAR ME, WE ARE THROUGH!"

"Kim..."

Kim could hear the despair in his voice, but that didn't stop her in the least. "And if I have anything to say about it, you are never going to have ANYTHING to do with MY daughter ever again. Do you hear me, you are dead to us! DEAD!" Kim slammed the phone down hard, cracking the receiver, but that just angered her further. With a yell, Kim yanked the phone hard, ripping the cord, and threw it to the ground. But even that wasn't enough. She began stomping on the pieces in her bare feet, crushing them even further as she yelled and screamed. She only stopped when she felt her mother wrapping her arms around her, and Kim fell back into her arms as the anger, momentarily burned out, gave way to grief, and she sobbed in her mother's arms again for the second time that day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, I'm sorry about the phone."

Anne Possible sighed as she worked to finish the bandage on the right foot. "For the third time, it's fine. I wish you could have controlled your temper a little better but I understand." It had taken ten minutes to settle Kim down again, and then anouther twenty minutes to get all the plastic shards out of her daughter's feet, clean the wounds, and bind them. She had wanted to take Kim to the hospital, but her daughter had refused to go. Anne put the rest of the supplies back into the first aid kit, placing it back under the bathroom sink and double-checked the bandages. "Are you sure you don't..."

"I'm fine Mom, I just... I don't want to go to the hospital for this, not if I don't have to."

Anne groaned softly, shaking her head. "You are so stubborn. You're lucky you didn't do more damage then you did you know, at least the cuts weren't deep, but you are going to have to be off your feet for a couple of days. And if you get an infection, I am taking you to the hospital, I don't care what you say."

"Okay."

Anne looked at her daughter, who was looking down at her hands now, her fingers fidgeting over the wedding ring on her finger. Anne didn't want to bring this up, but she had to ask. "You asked Ron something, something about... months?"

Kim nodded glumly. "He's been acting strange for months, but I thought it was just the restaurant. But when I caught him, I started thinking... and then I asked him, he went quiet and..." Kim gripped the ring tightly for a moment and then looked up at her Mom, fresh tears threatening to spring forth. "Mom... could this be my fault?"

Anne Possible was, simply, shocked. "Why on earth would you think that?"

"It's just... I've been working so much lately and I haven't been home and there were some late nights... Ron wasn't too happy about some of them but he said he understood..."

Anne stroked her daughter's hair gently but firmly. "Never think that, even if that was the case. Ron made a choice. He could have spoken with you, but he didn't. He..." There was a knock at the front door, giving Anne pause.

Kim's head shot up as well. "If that's Ron, I don't want to talk to him. Not now, maybe not ever."

Anne breathed deeply, letting it out slowly. "I won't make you talk to him if it is him, but if it is, I want some answers as well. Is it all right if I talk to him, find out why he did this?" Kim felt torn as she closed her eyes, but slowly she nodded. Anne patted Kim's hands reassuringly before rising to her feet to get the door.

Kim heard the door open, half hoping it was Ron so she could get some answers, half hoping it was someone else. She wasn't sure which side she wanted to win.

"What are YOU doing here?"

Kim could hear the disgust in her mother's voice, and knew it wasn't Ron. As angry as her mother was with Ron, she would never speak to him that way. She wondered for a moment if maybe one of her villains had come to the house, but she couldn't even picture her mother speaking to any of them like that... well... maybe Dementor, he had been the one to hurt Ron. But he was safely locked away, had been for years. But if it wasn't one of those people, then that left only... Kim's eyes went wide, her anger flaring instantly. Ignoring her mother's advise, she rose to her feet and was hobbling out of the bathroom faster than most could do with two good feet. When she heard the response to her mother's question, Kim knew her guess had been right.

"Please, I just need to speak to Kim."

Kim rounded the corner, her hands already clenched into fists, ready for action. It was her standing in the doorway, looking haggard, but Kim never felt the urge to kill someone as much as she wanted to kill her now. "Bonnie. What the hell do you think you are doing here?"

Bonnie surprisingly didn't flinch at the tone, standing her ground. "Kim, I need to speak with you."

Kim's eyes narrowed, trying to fight the urge to just lash out at the brunette. "What gives you the idea that I would want to hear anything you have to say to me?"

Bonnie remained steady, matching Kim's gaze, though with no where near the fire that Kim's eyes held. "Because if you don't, Ron is as good as dead!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Not exactly the standard KP fanfic, now is it? Not too sure why I had to write this, but this has been screaming at me for months, and I just couldn't deny it any longer. But what could Bonnie have to say to Kim? And why the hell would Bonnie risk her very life to do it? And why is Ron as good as dead if Kim doesn't hear her out? Stay tuned folks, I finished this story before posting it, so it won't be long a wait.


	2. Chapter 2

I own Kim Possible. There, I said it, what are you hacks going to do about... huh... what is... umm... okay, they take these lawsuit things seriously. Ahem... I do NOT own Kim Possible, the fine folks at Disney do. There, all better? Can you drop this lawsuit already?

Just to warn, this is rated mature for a reason, with some graphic content and foul language. This also is completely independent, not tying in with anything else of mine.

And don't forget to vote for your choices for best stories of 2007 at this year's Fannie Awards. Check my profile for all the links and information.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not Always a Happy Ending – Chapter 2

"Because if you don't, Ron is as good as dead!"

The anger was still churning within Kim, but as angry as Kim was with her husband, she didn't want him dead. Hurt very badly, maybe castrated, but not dead. "What do you mean good as dead?"

"Just what I mean." Bonnie appeared defiant as she stood in the open doorway, though it was obvious she was shaking.

Kim could also see evidence of past tears that the brunette hadn't been able to completely conceal, but none of that blunted her anger. "That still doesn't tell me why I should listen to you. Maybe I just don't care anymore."

Bonnie replied with a quick, wry laugh. "If that was true, you sure as hell aren't woman woman I know, and you sure as hell don't deserve Ron."

"DESERVE RON?" That set Kim's anger flaring quite brightly. "He's the one who cheated on me! He's the one who lied to me! He..."

"Kim..."

"No Mom, I'm done with listening. She doesn't have anything to say that could possibly..."

"KIMBERLY ANNE STOPPABLE!"

Kim stopped quickly, recognizing her mother's tone. It wasn't one she heard often, but she knew when she heard it, she had better stop what she was doing that very moment or there would be consequences. Taking a deep breath, she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back on the door, so she would at least not have to see Bonnie.

Anne took a moment to take everything in, from Bonnie cowering in the doorway to her daughter's defensive posture. She turned her attention to Bonnie first. "We'll be with you in a moment. Wait RIGHT there." Not waiting for a response, Anne slammed the door in the younger woman's face, almost catching her in the nose as it slammed with a satisfying thud.

Anne turned her attention to her daughter then, who had turned around at the sudden noise. "Kimmie, we're going to listen to what she has to say."

"WHAT?" Kim was aghast at the very idea, and it showed. "You want to let the bitch who..."

"Kimberly Anne Stoppable, you will watch your language. You may be an adult, but I can still take you over my knee if I have to. Is that understood?" When Kim nodded sullenly, Anne continued. "We are going to listen to her because... well a whole mess of reasons. First of which is that she is scared out of her mind that you are going to kill her, she knows it, and she is here anyways."

"You're right that I would kill her right now, after what she..."

"Kim!" Anne paused a moment. "She knows what you can do, she knows how angry you are. Yet she is still here. Doesn't that tell you she has something important to say?" Anne gave Kim a moment to think on that. "Plus, didn't Bonnie say that Ron's life was at stake?"

That caused Kim to flinch. As much as she hated Ron right now, she still loved him, and the thought of him dying was painful to grasp. Kim glanced everywhere but her mother for about a minute, considering, before finally looking up at her. "Fine, but when she's done..."

"If you still want to beat her up, you can go right ahead. Then I'll patch her up so you can do it again."

Kim let a little smile through at that, as she could see her mother was serious. "All right, let the... let Bonnie in. I promise not to kill her till she's done."

Anne nodded, and turned back to the door, opening it. Bonnie was still standing there, looking worried, but when the door opened, there was relief as well, which was a bit surprising, especially to the older woman. Anne stood aside, holding the door open. "Come in, we can speak in the living room."

Bonnie nodded sharply, and keeping one eye on Kim, slowly entered the house, making her way to the living room as suggested. When they all reached the room, the brunette looked questioningly to Anne, who just indicated the chair. When Bonnie took her seat, Anne and Kim sat down as well, on the couch.

Bonnie sat there uncomfortably, feeling the sharp gazes directed at her. Kim just sat glaring as if she could cause Bonnie to burst into flame just by looking at her. Anne realized she'd have to get the ball rolling. "Let's start with the most important issue first. Why would Ron die if you didn't speak with Kim?"

Bonnie flinched slightly before starting. "When I took him home and I convinced him to call Kim...

"You were in MY HOUSE? HOW MANY TIMES..."

"KIM!" Anne glared at her daughter for a moment, waiting for Kim to settle down again.

Bonnie just shifted in her seat. "We've never done it at your house, and that was actually the first time at the restaurant. Ron wouldn't..." Bonnie sunk deeper into her seat, looking down at the floor, quickly realizing she was burying herself deeper with both women. "Anyways, as I was saying, when Kim finished saying he would never see her or his daughter again... Ron tried to kill himself."

That caught both their attention. "WHAT?"

Anne leaned forward quickly. "Is he all right?"

"He's fine. He... he said it would be better for everyone if he... he just..."

Kim was on her feet quickly. "And you just left him alone?" The fact that Bonnie had been in her house didn't quite matter so much anymore.

"Of course not. Tara and Josh are there right now, they won't let him..." Bonnie looked away again before chuckling softly. "I've probably lost my best friend as well, now that she knows what I did. Tara will never forgive me after..." Bonnie trailed off when she realized Kim didn't care about that part, or about her woes in particular. She looked up at Kim, her eyes almost pleading. "He just... he loves you so much and when he thought... when he realized how much pain he had caused you... because of what I did... he needs you so much..."

"Why does it matter so much to you anyways." Kim's tone had softened, but not all that much. "You always thought he was a loser. Why..."

"Because I love him!" Bonnie was wringing her hands, shrinking into the seat as if hiding in the cushions could protect her. "I love him."

Anne laid a restraining hand on her daughter to prevent any violence, but Kim was too stunned to move. "You... you love..."

"Stop! Everyone stop for a moment." Anne knew the situation would quickly spiral out of control if she didn't take control right now. She turned to the young woman across from her. "Bonnie, I want you to start from the beginning."

Bonnie nodded quickly, eyes shut tightly, as if she didn't want to see when Kim finally decided she had heard enough. "It started... at the New Year's Eve party that Tony was hosting."

Kim winced as she realized that was six months ago. Six months that this had been going on behind her back. Her voice was barely a whisper as her thoughts found voice. "Six months..."

Anne squeezed her daughter's hand gently. "Tell us what happened."

Bonnie still wouldn't look up as she proceeded. "Well... I was at that party with Brick. He knew Tony through some friends, and Tony thought it would make his party better if he had a genuine NFL star at his party, just like he had invited you as well. I already knew at that point that Brick was cheating on me. I mean, he was on the freakin' Denver Broncos, he was a star, he had women throwing themselves at him where ever he went. I had been collecting evidence on him for months for when I divorced him. But... that wasn't enough. I knew that if I divorced him, I'd get a lot of money, but... I wanted revenge. I mean, he was humiliating me, the poor old wife at home while he had his cheerleaders and groupies and..." Bonnie shook herself from those thoughts. "Anyways, I wanted to get even, to do to him what he was doing to me."

"How does this relate to Ron? He wouldn't have..."

"He didn't. At least... he didn't mean to." Bonnie glanced up briefly, but couldn't meet their eyes. "Someone had spiked the punch... spiked it really well. Probably had more alcohol than the booze did. I was pretty drunk by then, and really thinking about what Brick was doing to me. He wasn't even really hiding it now, he had gone off to find a room with this little blond thing. And I was just thinking... I wanted to get even, right under his nose.

"_Bloody bastard... who does he think he is?" Bonnie could feel the booze in her system, but she didn't care. That just made what she was going to do even easier. She staggered down the hall, one hand clutching her glass, the other supporting herself off the wall. She spied the bedroom just up ahead, and wondered if she could find someone in there who could help her. If Brick was going to cheat on her, she'd give him a taste of her own medicine. Bonnie chuckled to herself. "Maybe I can even get him to go down on me right after." That thought did cause Bonnie to laugh, pondering how she could go about making it happen._

_As she reached the bedroom and opened the door, she saw that it was dark in the room. In the faint light coming through the door behind her, she could see someone lying on the bed. A male someone. They were snoring softly, but Bonnie smiled as she realized there was someone who could help her get her revenge._

_Closing the door behind her, she made her way to the bed, dropping articles of clothing as she went. As she staggered to the bed, she smiled. "This will get him back."_

_The figure was clothed, but that didn't last long. She shucked his pants down to his knees quickly, followed by his boxers. This was all she needed. Bonnie fondled him for a few minutes, watching with glee as he got hard, responding quickly. Bonnie was pleasantly surprised to find her mystery man a bit bigger than her husband. "Perfect!"_

_Climbing on top, Bonnie lowered herself until he was inside her, and then she began to move. It was sloppy, it was in no way erotic, but it was the deed that mattered to Bonnie, not what she got out of it. It didn't last long, but Bonnie got what she wanted. Exhausted, Bonnie lay down beside her mystery man, passing out quickly, but not before she heard her mystery man say one word. _

_"Kim..."_

Kim was angry, but it was controlled. "So it was all your fault." Kim sat thoughtfully on the couch, remembering that night. "Ron and I were both at that party, but I got called away pretty early to go on a mission. I told Ron to stay and have a good time, and I'd try to get back before the party was over. But I didn't get home until noon, and Ron was already home by then with a massive headache. He even mentioned a dream he had had about me coming in... I guess that was you."

Bonnie nodded her head. "He had no idea I had even done that, not until... later. He was still passed out when I woke up in the morning."

"Ron never could hold his liquor."

"Anyways, when I woke up..."

_"Ugghhh..." Bonnie awoke with a groan, wondering for a moment where she was. Her mouth felt like she had run it along the carpet a few times. She felt the warm body next to her and wondered if she had had sex with her husband. She must have been pretty drunk to have decided to go through with it, knowing where had been just earlier that night. She opened her eyes slowly, wincing as the light lanced right into her eyes, blinding her. As her eyes adjusted though, she felt along the body beside her, realizing something was wrong. The body next to her was smaller, and while still somewhat defined, had none of the large muscles that her husband had. That was when memories of the night flashed through her mind, and she remembered where she was._

_Her eyes flew open quickly, and Bonnie took in the sight of the man she had slept with. To say that she was shocked would be an understatement. It was Ron Stoppable!_

_Bonnie wanted to jump right out of the bed, disgusted, but she didn't want to wake him up and realize what she had done, what they had done. Bonnie slowly worked herself free, getting to her feet as quickly as she could without waking him. She stared down at the figure on the bed with loathing and disgust, both at Ron and with what she had done._

_But as she stood there, her conniving mind started working through the possibilities, even through the fog of a hangover. She could use this to her advantage, not only to hurt her husband, but maybe to get back at Kim at the same time, though it had been years since they had really spoken. Looking through the room, she found a few coats that had been left, probably by guests who had stayed the night as well. In one of the coat pockets was a disposable camera. Bonnie glanced from the camera, then back to Ron, considering if she should do it. Finally, steeling herself, she crawled, still naked, back into bed with Ron. Swallowing her distaste, she fondled him again softly until he was hard and started taking pictures. When she was done, she got out of the bed quickly, got dressed, and then tidied up Ron so nothing would look amiss._

_As Bonnie left the house, she didn't know what she would do with the pictures, but she knew she could find some use for them. Bonnie smiled, realizing she was taking control again, far more than she ever would with just a divorce._

"So if Ron never knew about it, how did this turn into an affair?"

Bonnie just gave Kim a look. "Oh come on, you're smarter then that."

Kim tensed, but Anne felt that and held her daughter tighter. "Go on Bonnie, what happened next?"

Bonnie realized that she had pushed Kim a bit too much on that last exchange, so she quickly pushed on. "Nothing happened for a couple of weeks. Denver didn't make the playoffs, so Brick was home a lot of the time at this point. Of course, then my private investigator got back to me. Brick had three women that he visited regularly when he was in town, one of them I knew, and thought was a friend." Kim's eyes shot up at that but Bonnie just gave her a disgusted look. "Not Tara. Geez, I did have more friends then just Tara you know."

Bonnie took a deep breath before pushing on again. "Anyways, so I got the report and it... it just made me so mad. He had said he was going out with some of the guys that night, but he was going to see her. So I decided I was going to get a bit of payback again, but I didn't just want to go to a bar, and I didn't have any idea of anyone I could talk into it without it getting out. Then I remembered the camera and the pictures I had taken." Bonnie chuckled softly. "I was so mad, it didn't even matter that Ron was a loser to me then. He was just a tool to use to get back at my husband. Anyways, I checked through the phone book, found your number, and gave Ron a call. You were off on some mission, but I told him it was important, and that he had to meet me at my house. I think he dropped Michelle off with his folks or something."

"Has Michelle..."

"Michelle's never been around me. I think I met her once, but that was just a coincidence, when I bumped into Ron on the street. I wouldn't do that."

Kim just sneered at that. "Well it sure seems like you'd do a hell of a lot."

Bonnie looked like she wanted to respond, but she refrained. "Anyways, when he got to my house, I could tell he was confused. Let's just say... he didn't take it well."

_"Where did you get these?"_

_Bonnie just smirked as he flipped through the pictures. "New Year's Eve party. Have to admit, you were pretty damn wild. Didn't know you had it in you."_

_Ron looked like he was going to hyperventilate as the pictures just looked horrible. "I wouldn't... I couldn't..."_

_Bonnie tried to look hurt, but it just made her look even crueler. "Aww, you don't remember our wild night together. I'm hurt."_

_Ron sank to the couch, the pictures in his hand but not seeing them. "What... what do you want?"_

_Bonnie knew she had him, now she just had to tighten her grip. "Well, you're going to help me get back at my cheating husband. I have to admit, you're getting the better end of the deal here, since that means you get to have sex with me again."_

_Ron was on his feet quickly, throwing the pictures on the table. "And what if I say no? I'm not going to cheat on Kim."_

_Bonnie just smirked. "You mean again?" Ron winced and backed up a step. Bonnie picked up the picture on top of the pile, waving it in his face. "Because if you don't do what I say, everyone you know is going to get copies of these pictures. Your friends, your family... Kimmie. Wonder what Miss Perfect would think if her loving husband was discovered cheating on her? How long do you think it would be before she tossed you out with the garbage? I hear you don't even do missions with her anymore. This would pretty much be it for you, wouldn't it?"_

_Ron sank back to the couch, completely defeated. His hands were shaking so badly, and he had tears in his eyes. "I'll... I'll do it. Just... don't tell KP... please don't tell her."_

_Bonnie had won. The tears didn't move her at all as she finished off her kill. "So long as you do what I say, Kimmie will never know." Bonnie stroked his chin, smiling evilly. "Aww, don't be so sad. It won't be so bad. In fact, I can guarantee you'll enjoy our little arrangement."_

"You bitch."

Kim's tone held such venom that it would have killed most people just to hear it, but she controlled herself. Bonnie winced nonetheless. "In Ron's defense, it took him a full twenty minutes before he was even hard. Eventually, his body just couldn't help it."

Kim sat back, going over what she had heard. "Why didn't Ron just tell me?"

Kim didn't realize she had spoken aloud, but Bonnie heard just the same. "You really aren't communicating with your husband, are you?"

Kim's head snapped around quickly. "And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

This time Bonnie wasn't cowed. "It means that if you had talked to him, really talked to him, or even just paid attention to him, you'd have seen just how upset he was to get hurt. It meant he wasn't there to protect you."

"He told me it was all right. He was the one who told me to keep doing it."

"Because he knew that was what you loved doing! He was doing it for you! But the whole time, he felt like less of a man because he couldn't be there for you, with his bad leg and his limp."

Both Kim and Bonnie were leaning forward as they argued. "None of that mattered to me."

"It mattered to HIM! He was always afraid you were going to leave him for someone who could do all that, that he wasn't worthy of being with you. THAT'S how I tricked him, by playing into that. He has ALWAYS been afraid you would find someone better then him, and if you knew he had been with someone else, he was afraid that would be it, that you'd dump him in a heartbeat. And he was right, you didn't even give him a chance to explain."

"Would you have if you had walked in on Brick like that? Would you have?"

The two former cheerleaders were no inches apart, yelling into each others' face when Anne reached between them and separated them. "We can get back to this after." When both were sitting again, Anne turned to Bonnie. "What happened after that first time?"

Bonnie took a couple of breaths to calm down before proceeding. "Things continued like that for some time. When I knew Brick was going out to meet one of his women, I'd give Ron a call on his cell phone. Usually we'd get together at my house. But the one thing I let Ron control was when we could get together, he wanted to make sure you were on a mission and Michelle taken care of before he would come over. He tried to make that an excuse not to come over, but I threatened him again and that put a stop to it." Bonnie turned to Kim, looking her in the eye. "As I said earlier, Ron and I NEVER did it in your house, it was always at mine. I wanted to get back at Brick by doing it with him in our bed."

Bonnie sat back again, her breathing calmed a bit. "Anyways, this went on for a few months. Ron didn't like it, but I was having fun. Ron... I hope you won't get mad but... well, you trained him well let's just say. So much better than Brick." Bonnie caught a brief flicker of a smile from Kim before continuing. "Anyways, like I said, it went on for a few months like that. I'd call, he'd come over, and we'd do it. Simple as that. I thought I was getting back at my husband and you at the same time, while having great sex doing it. It was perfect!"

Bonnie dropped her hands to her lap now, looking a lot smaller, her hands twisting the hem of her skirt. "And then... Brick came home early one night and caught us."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – So Ron was blackmailed, and things might not have been as rosy at home as Kim thought. Still, can she forgive Ron? And what did Brick do when he caught them? Stay tuned folks, the answers won't be long in coming!

You know, after this is done, the first story I'm working on is Valentine's Surprise. I've been kicking my Ron/Bon side in the nads far too much these last couple of weeks. lol


	3. Chapter 3

I own Kim Possible. There, I said it, what are you hacks going to do about... huh... what is... umm... okay, they take these lawsuit things seriously. Ahem... I do NOT own Kim Possible, the fine folks at Disney do. There, all better? Can you drop this lawsuit already?

Just to warn, this is rated mature for a reason, with some graphic content and foul language. This also is completely independent, not tying in with anything else of mine.

And don't forget to vote for your choices for best stories of 2007 at this year's Fannie Awards. Check my profile for all the links and information.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not Always a Happy Ending – Chapter 3

Bonnie let that ominous statement hang there for a moment, remaining silent as she wrung her hands in her lap. Anne had familiarity in dealing with abuse. Even as a neurosurgeon, she had had to work in the ER before, and had seen the signs. For the first time that night, Anne had sympathy for the young woman in front of her. "Tell us what happened."

Kim glanced in surprise over at her mother's gentle tone, but figured there was a reason for it.

Bonnie pushed on, bolstered by the softer words. "I never gave much thought to what would happen if Brick actually caught me. I mean, he was doing it himself. I figured I'd just laugh in his face, tell him that what was good for him was good for me. I never..." Bonnie shuddered slightly. "He had come home early and seen the strange car in the driveway. I don't know why he waited, but he did. When Ron left, that's when he came in."

Even Kim's anger level dropped as she realized where this was going. "What happened?"

Bonnie sniffled slightly, breathing deeply. "He came in through the door..."

_Bonnie luxuriated on the bed, smiling. Ron was quite the accomplished lover, even if he didn't want to. In fact, that anger of his just made the experience more satisfying. It drove him, and in turn, it drove her to higher heights. Now if she could only get him a bit more enthusiastic._

_Bonnie heard the front door open and close quickly, and she lifted her head with a smile. "Come back for seconds, or would it be thirds?"_

_"How about neither?"_

_Bonnie started for a moment when she realized it wasn't Ron, but when she saw it was just her husband in the doorway, she smirked. "Oh look, my husband is home. Finish with your floozy already?"_

_"Shut up! I saw Stoppable."_

_Bonnie just laughed, laying back on the bed. "You're mad that I'm getting a little on the side? That's a laugh. How many women have you cheated on me with just this last year? Hell, let's just count since New Year's, I'm sure that's an impressive enough number."_

_"Stupid bitch!" Brick reached down and grabbed her arm, yanking her up. Bonnie screamed in pain as she felt his fingers dig in. "I said SHUT UP! You think you can cheat on me and I wouldn't do anything?"_

_"Oww..." Bonnie slapped at his arm, trying to loosen his grip, but it didn't do any good. "Let me go you idiot."_

_"I SAID SHUT UP!" Brick pulled back his free hand and backhanded her hard, sending her flying against the bed._

_Bonnie looked up in shock, her hand at her mouth as she felt the trickle of blood. "You... you hit me."_

_"Make a fool out of me, will you? I thought the money I was making would be good enough for you. All you have to do is stand beside me and smile, but you can't even do that right, can you? Well I've had enough of that. Now I'm going to teach you properly, the way I should have from the start! Then, I'm going to deal with that boyfriend of yours."_

Bonnie shuddered as she remembered what happened next. She couldn't even say it out loud, even as she poured her heart out. For her part, Kim looked away for the first time since Bonnie entered the house.

Things stayed quiet for a few moments, giving Bonnie time to collect herself. When Bonnie finally looked up, she had tears in his eyes. "It... was pretty bad. The next day, after Brick finally left, I called Ron. I wanted to warn him, to let him know that Brick knew and would be coming after him. I... must have sounded worse then I thought."

_"Bonnie, open this door." Ron pounded for a second time, very concerned. When Bonnie opened the door, she could see the shock on Ron's face. He raised his hand as if to touch her cheek, but when she flinched, he pulled away. "Oh God... did he do this to you?"_

_Bonnie looked down at the floor, unable to meet his eyes. "It's... it's not that bad."_

_"Not that bad?" Ron could clearly see the bruises on her arms and legs, but it was the fact that her face was almost one single bruise that gave him the most pause. Pushing past her, he closed the door behind him and pulled Bonnie to the bathroom with him. Wetting a cloth, he brought it up to her face, a scowl on his face. Bonnie tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. Slowly, carefully, he dabbed at her face, allowing the water to wipe away the tear streaks and hastily applied make-up she had put on to try and hide what had happened. _

_Ron sighed and shook his head, and Bonnie could practically hear him telling her she deserved this for what she had done. At that moment, she wouldn't have blamed him. "Ron..."_

_"How bad does it hurt?"_

_Bonnie was taken aback by the question. "Ron, what do you care? I've just been using you, and this is what happened."_

_Ron froze for a moment, the cloth just lightly brushing her skin. "Because no one should have to go through this, not even you._

_For the next twenty minutes, Ron worked diligently, applying creams and salves to all the bruises and cuts, his gentle touch calming. For a brief time, Bonnie could relax._

_Then the front door opened again, and Bonnie was in a full panic. "Ron, Brick... he's back! He's..."_

_"Stupid bitch, what did I tell you?" Brick was standing in the doorway now, eyes wild. "And Stoppable, you actually came here? You just saved me a trip to find you. Of course, I'm still gonna make the trip, just to get a piece of your wife. After all, when I'm through with you, you won't be any good to her ever again."_

_Ron was on his feet when Brick charged into the bathroom, aiming to take his head off, but Ron was more than ready. Ron ducked slightly to the left, grabbed Brick's wrist, and twisted, sending the big man flying into the bathtub. He turned quickly to Bonnie, who had shrieked as Brick had gone flying by. "Bonnie, get out of here."_

_Bonnie ducked out of the bathroom quickly as Brick scrambled to get out of the tub. Bonnie ran to the living room, the sounds of fighting following her even there. For the next five minutes, the sounds continued, but Bonnie wasn't sure where to go. She wasn't dressed, and she didn't want to leave Ron if he was hurt. She considered the police, but she wasn't sure what would happen with them. For once in her life, Bonnie had no clue as to what to do._

_When the sounds stopped, Bonnie had no idea what had happened. She was scared, but she had to know. Slowly, she made her way to the bathroom, uncertain of what she would see. What she did see was a surprise._

_"Is that how you get off, beating on a woman? Bonnie may be a bitch, but she's still a person. I said stay down!" Ron drove a fist into Brick's chin again, driving him to the floor._

_Brick wasn't put down so easily, even as he struggled just to raise his head. "I'm gonna kill you Stoppable. But first, I'm gonna call the cops and have your ass thrown in jail."_

_Ron leaned down now, his voice harsh, harsher then Bonnie had ever thought possible. "And who are they gonna believe? Remember, I've saved the world, my wife is a world famous hero, and you're just a wife-beating piece of trash. I'll make sure you get locked up for what you did to Bonnie, and you should know... the guards are friends as well. I can make sure you get put in with some new friends who would know how to treat you properly." Ron grabbed him by the hair, lifting his head to meet his gaze. "But instead of all that, I'm going to make a deal with you. You get a divorce, you never see, speak to, or touch Bonnie again, and none of that will happen. You get to keep your career in the NFL and all the groupies that come with it. But if you speak one word of this to anyone, my wife, the police, the press... anyone, or bother me again, I promise I will make all that come true. Have we got a deal?"_

_Brick wasn't the brightest bulb, but even he could see a good deal when it was right in front of him. He knew Ron had pull at all levels, and probably could make it happen. And considering the fact that he was on the floor, while Ron was on his feet, not a mark on him... he knew when to make a deal. "Deal."_

_"Good. Then you can take off now and come back for your stuff tomorrow, when Bonnie isn't here."_

_Ron backed up, and Brick slowly rose to his feet, groaning all the while. When he was on his feet, he staggered past Ron, but as he reached the door, he stopped, turning slightly. "Why the hell are you doing this for the bitch anyways, I can tell you don't even like her."_

_"I don't. Hell, she's blackmailing me to get me to sleep with her. But even she doesn't deserve this."_

_Brick just snorted. "Fine, she's your headache now." With a final lurch, Brick was out the front door, slamming it behind him._

_As soon as the door closed, it was like Ron's strings had been cut. He fell to his knees, one hand moving quickly to his bad leg, his breathing heavy. "Oh man… that hurt." He shifted until he was sitting, still rubbing his leg. "I can't believe I did that, threatening him like that…"_

_Bonnie just stood there a moment, watching him, surprised beyond belief. Finally, when she found she could move, she went to Ron, falling to the floor beside him, wrapping her arms around him and letting out the tears she had been holding in. Ron held her against him, stroking her hair softly, whispering to her that it would be all right._

Kim didn't like where this was going. As Bonnie had told her story, she was ready to absolve Ron, and ask him to forgive her. But if that was months ago… she had heard about the break-up between Bonnie and Brick, it was on several news stations, but nothing about any of this. The fact that Ron had done that to Brick, and then the fact that they were still sleeping together… but Kim realized she was jumping to conclusions again without getting all the facts, and that was what had led to Ron trying to hurt himself. Kim swallowed hard, letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "What happened after that?"

Bonnie seemed to calm down after finishing that portion of the story, wiping her eyes. "After that… I let Ron go. He was more than happy about that, glad the whole thing was over. He called a few times over the next few days, just to see how I was doing, and making sure I had someone who could help me out for a bit. Tara practically moved in for a week."

Kim could hear the but coming, and she wasn't disappointed. "But… I couldn't get what Ron had done out of my mind. No one had ever done anything like that for me. After everything that I had done to him, he still protected me, cared about me. So… after three weeks… I called him."

"_Why are you doing this to me Bonnie, after everything I did for you?"_

"_Because I want you Ron. Isn't that enough?"_

_Ron brought his hands up to his head, tugging at his hair in frustration. "How can you do this to me? I JUST WANT TO BE WITH KIM, can't you understand that?"_

"_And I want you. Unless you want Kim to find out what's been happening, you will be mine as well."_

_Ron sank to the couch, his hands over his eyes now, his head shaking back and forth. "Why… why…"_

"_And it's not just going to be sex anymore either. I want you to make love to me."_

_Ron's head shot up in shock. "What?"_

_Bonnie just looked down at him, hands on her hips. "I like the sex, but I also want what you give to Kim as well. I want you enthusiastic, caring… and if I don't believe it, I go send an email to Kimmie and your folks and all your friends with the pictures I took."_

_Ron just dropped his head, leaning forward as the tears streamed down his face. Bonnie moved beside him, and in a tone she had never used with someone before, tried to console him. "Shhh… it's all right." Her hand brushed over his back while the other stroked his cheek softly. "You'll see, it will be good, I promise. Even better than with Kimmie."_

_At that comment, Ron jerked away, getting to his feet. "You're not Kim, and nothing is better than when I'm with her. I just… I…" Ron turned quickly, pressing his face against the wall, his shoulders shaking._

_Bonnie moved up behind him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the next. "Okay, I won't mention Kim anymore, but I need you." She kissed his neck again and started to pull him back. "Come on, let's go to the bedroom. Make love to me."_

_For a moment Ron resisted before being pulled into the bedroom after Bonnie, the tears refusing to yield as she shut the door behind them._

Bonnie looked away from Kim and her mother. "I… I never realized how good you had it, when someone took their time to… Brick was always just… wham bam done but Ron…" Bonnie looked up, could see the anger on their faces. "I didn't realize what I was feeling then but after that first time, and after the way he protected me, helped me, I realized that I… I loved him."

Kim was glaring openly now, any sympathy she had for the brunette long gone. "You just didn't love him enough not to cause him pain. You just kept blackmailing him to get what you wanted." Kim felt the squeeze from her mother and took a deep breath. "Fine, what happened then?"

Bonnie shrugged lightly. "Not much else. It continued like that for a while. Ron kept wanting to stop, but… I just couldn't. I needed him, he was the only person I had left and I loved him. My parents didn't care about what Brick did, not much anyways. My sisters just laughed at me about losing Brick. There was Tara, but… I just… I needed more, and Ron…" Bonnie bit her bottom lip. "Then there was today. I wasn't having a good day, and when I called Ron, he said he couldn't get away, that things at the restaurant were too busy, that he was behind on the paperwork. I asked if you were in town and he said no, so… so I went down there. He had said before that we couldn't meet at the restaurant, that it was too risky, but… but I needed him. So… I went down there."

_Ron closed the door quickly before wheeling on Bonnie. "I told you I couldn't today, why can't you ever listen to me? Are you trying to ruin my life even more?"_

_Bonnie was on him quickly, running her hands over his chest. "Please, I need you. You can do whatever you want, just… I need you."_

"_Bonnie, these are the people who work for me. They know Kim. What if someone says something to…"_

"_No one will know, they won't, but I need you. Of course, if you don't give me what I want, I could just go out there and tell all of them what we do."_

_Ron's hands clenched and his nostrils flared, his temper getting the better of him. "You don't care a bit about what I want, do you. It's just all about what you want, isn't it?"_

_Bonnie was smiling, now that she knew she had him. "Don't be so mad, you know you love it just as much as I do." Bonnie slowly slid down Ron's body, enjoying rubbing against him. She worked the buckle on his belt loose, smiling up at him. "Now let's just see if we can get this bad boy in the proper…"_

"I don't need to hear it, I was there for the floor show, remember?"

Bonnie winced at the remembrance. "Anyways, I took Ron home after you… caught us. He was just stunned, in shock. I told him he had to call you, but he was scared. And then… well… after the call, he was in shock again. He said he had to deal with something, but he kept muttering he was sorry the whole time. He went to the bathroom… I got worried after a couple of minutes… when I opened the door he… he had… razor… his wrist…" Bonnie choked for a second before recovering. "I bandaged him up, but he… he didn't say anything except that he was sorry. I didn't want to take him to the hospital, people would find out and… so I called Tara up, told them to watch Ron while I came and talked to you."

Kim couldn't meet Bonnie's eyes as she had been describing what Ron had done after she had spoken with him. It made her ill to think that her words had done that to him. But when Bonnie was done, she looked up at Bonnie, her expression hard. "I just have one question Bonnie. Why did you come here to tell me all this? I mean, if you hadn't, you might have been able to try and get Ron all to yourself."

"You don't think I didn't think of that. I even considered it. Hell, when you found out and stormed off, I was happy. I thought maybe…" Bonnie looked away, her tone dropping. "But when I saw how hurt he was, how torn up… I had to help him. He needs you so much, he loves you, loves you in a way he'd never love me. He was willing to die because he thought he had hurt you. I've never had anyone who would do that for me. That's why I'm here… for him."

Kim nodded thoughtfully, getting to her feet. "Thank you Bonnie, that's all I needed to know." Before anyone could blink, Kim lashed out. Her fist flew, catching Bonnie in the face and sending the brunette and the chair she was sitting in flying to the floor.

Bonnie looked up with a groan, her hand already on her nose as it was bleeding profusely, obviously broken. Her eyes held a great deal of fear at the red headed demon looking down on her.

Kim made no further move to strike Bonnie, though it was obviously a battle of wills for her not to, with her hands clenched by her sides. "You are pathetic, you know that? You probably don't even realize that you've been raping my husband, do you?" Bonnie winced sharply at that, and not just from the pain in her nose. "You used him for your own sick and twisted games, and then after he helps you, you do it again, only you have the gall to call it love? You don't know the meaning of the word. Love isn't something you just force on someone, love is unconditional, it's mutual." Kim backed up a couple of steps, breathing heavily. "I forgot that for a bit today, when I saw you and Ron. I should have given him a chance to explain and I didn't. I'm going to have to apologize to him for that."

Kim's glare locked back onto Bonnie, and the brunette shrank back. "The only hint I can see of any real kind of love within you was when you saw that Ron was hurt. You also stopped him from hurting himself, and then came to tell me. You may have saved his life there." Kim swallowed, the look on her face showing great distaste. "That is also the ONLY reason I'm letting you walk out of here by your own power. You don't know how much I want to hurt you right now, or have you arrested for what you did… I still might after I talk with Ron. But right now, I just want you out of this house and out of my life. And if you even think of trying to talk to Ron ever again…" Kim took several deep breaths to calm herself before giving up. "Just… just get out of my sight NOW." Kim turned and stomped off to the bathroom, unable to continue looking at Bonnie without continuing the beat down.

Bonnie struggled to her feet, still cradling her nose. Anne helped her to her feet, handing her an ice pack, which Bonnie took gratefully. Bonnie smiled to the older woman. "Thank you. If it hadn't been for you…"

"Bonnie… dear… shut up." The brunette went silent in a hurry, her eyes wide. "I let you in so that we could get to the truth of the matter. As bad as what Kim saw was, I knew that wasn't Ron, not the boy I knew, and not the man he has become. You had those answers, it's as simple as that. Now, I want you gone. I don't want to ever see you ever again. You have hurt my daughter, you have hurt my son, and you have likely hurt my granddaughter as well." Anne was walking forward now, and Bonnie struggled back, keeping just ahead of her. "My daughter is a good person. As much as she wanted to kill you, she won't, that's who she is. But if I ever see you again, I will kill you. I will make it look like an accident, no one will ever be able to prove otherwise, but it will be painful, and you will know it is me." Anne reached past Bonnie, who flinched and cowered, and pulled open the front door. "I would suggest moving to another state, just so that there are no… accidents. Do you understand?"

Bonnie nodded, and without another word, she was out the door and running for her car. She was in and down the road before Anne had even closed the door.

Anne found her daughter in the bathroom, washing her face. "Kimmie, are you all right?"

Kim let the water splash into the sink, grabbing a towel off the rack. "I'm fine mom, but I don't think I've ever been this angry in my entire life."

Anne nodded. "I understand Kim. Believe me, I'm angry about all this as well."

"It's not just the sitch with Bonnie." Kim gave her mother a pointed glare.

Anne nodded more slowly this time. "Ahh…"

"You have no idea how close I came to walking out of here, with you pushing me to listening to Bonnie. It worked out this time…"

"I understand Kim, and I'm sorry. You're right, I stepped over the line there. You're an adult now, have been for some time. I don't even want to think about what I would have done if my mother had spoken to me like that."

Kim nodded sharply before hugging her mother close. "And thank you for not letting me make the biggest mistake in my life." Kim held her mother tight for about a minute before pulling away. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too Kim."

Kim cast one last glance at the mirror, breathing deeply. "Now I just have to go talk to Ron."

"I'll come with you Kim." When Kim gave her mother a look, Anne clarified. "I want to check how badly Ron is hurt. If you two want to talk privately after that, I'll leave."

Kim nodded, her expression still one of concern. "All right then. Let's get going."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – So the answers have been revealed, but Kim and Ron still have a lot of issues to work through. Can this tale have a happy ending after all?


	4. Chapter 4

I own Kim Possible. There, I said it, what are you hacks going to do about... huh... what is... umm... okay, they take these lawsuit things seriously. Ahem... I do NOT own Kim Possible, the fine folks at Disney do. There, all better? Can you drop this lawsuit already?

Just to warn, this is rated mature for a reason, with some graphic content and foul language. This also is completely independent, not tying in with anything else of mine.

And don't forget to vote for your choices for best stories of 2007 at this year's Fannie Awards. Check my profile for all the links and information.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not Always a Happy Ending – Chapter 4

Kim didn't know what to expect when she entered her own home. For the first time, she actually felt uneasy about it. Hearing about how Ron was was far different from actually seeing him, but she had to. Ron was the love of her life, and though she had forgotten that earlier, she had to let him know that he still was. But at the same time, it meant they would have to face many painful issues, many Kim hadn't even realized were a problem. It was confusing.

Tara was the first one Kim saw as she opened the front door, the blond whipping around the corner from the living room. Her expression was at first uncertain, but when Kim gave her an uncertain smile, Tara relaxed. "Kim, are you all right? I'm so sorry."

Tara enveloped Kim in a hug, for which Kim was thankful. "I'm all right now, for the most part. How's Ron? Bonnie said he hurt himself but…"

"He's fine Kim, he's fine, it's not that bad. I'm sorry Kim, if I had known… I didn't think even Bonnie would…"

"It's all right Tara, you couldn't have known. You don't have anything to be sorry about."

Tara just shook her head. "Still… anyways, is Bonnie… alive?"

Kim's expression darkened briefly at the mention of that name. "For now anyways."

"You at least hurt her, didn't you?"

Kim could hear the pain in Tara's voice, but could also hear the anger as well. It was obvious that Tara did indeed hope that Kim had hurt Bonnie. As Kim knew all too well from the day, it hurt so much inside when you wanted to see your best friend hurt. Considering how good-natured Tara was, it must hurt doubly so. "I hit her if that's what you mean."

Tara nodded, biting her bottom lip. "Good." The blond wrapped Kim in another hug before pulling away. "Take it easy on him, huh? We got him to tell us what happened, since Bonnie was in such a rush. He blames himself, but I think it's obvious that it's all Bonnie's fault. What did she tell you anyways?"

"The truth." Tara looked at Kim in surprise and it was almost enough to cause her to laugh, despite the subject. "She took all the blame and begged me to talk to Ron. It's probably the only reason she's walking right now."

"Huh…" Tara shook her head, not quite believing it. "Anyways, you came here to see Ron, so I'll grab Josh and we'll get out of here."

Tara clasped her friend once more. "Thanks for looking after him. I know it couldn't have been easy to drop everything and just…"

"Kim, don't worry about it, that's not as important as a friend in trouble."

Tara gave her a reassuring smile before heading back for the living room. Kim remained there for a moment, her mother behind her. Tara and Josh came out a moment later, and it was Josh's turn to give her a hug.

Kim thanked them both yet again as they left the house, and then Kim turned attentions to the living room. She glanced to her mother, who nodded in understanding as she stood waiting at the entrance. Finally, unable to put this off any longer, Kim walked into the living room.

Ron was on the couch where Josh and Tara had left him. His head was hanging down as he stared at the floor, while his shoulders were slumped. In short, Ron looked completely defeated. It was a sight that hurt Kim just to see.

Ron didn't even look up as she came into the room, standing right in front of him. She could see the bandage on his left arm, right over the wrist, tightly bound to keep the pressure on. Kim knew her mother was anxious to take a good look at that, but for the moment, Kim could only look at her husband.

The silence seemed to stretch on for what seemed like hours, though it was only seconds. Ron broke the stalemate first. "Kim…"

"I'm sorry Ron."

Ron's head shot up in shock and surprise, and Kim could see just how bloodshot his eyes were. "What?"

"Ron, I'm sorry for the things I said to you over the phone. I would never keep you from our daughter, no matter how angry I am with you. I know how much you love her. And I'm sorry I never gave you a chance to explain, to trust that there was some reason for what you were doing. And I'm sorry I didn't see how much trouble you were in and how much you've been hurting in the last six months. I'm sorry Ron."

Ron was shaking his head vigorously, as if to by doing so would deny the words. "No KP, it's all my fault. If I hadn't… hadn't…"

Kim knelt down in front of Ron, placing her hands in his lap. "Ron, it's not your fault, it's Bonnie's fault. You just got caught up in her sick games."

Ron couldn't meet her gaze as he continued looking down, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry Kim… so sorry…"

Kim brought her hand up to Ron's chin, forcing him to lift his face to meet her gaze. She could see the desperation there, the pain and the anguish, and it tore her up to see that in his eyes. Ron though, while seeing the hurt in Kim's eyes, could also see the love there that he had thought he had lost forever. I choked him up to see it.

Kim leaned forward, capturing his lips briefly before pulling away, looking deep into his eyes. "Ron, I love you, and nothing is going to change that." And with that, Ron threw his arms around his wife, sobbing openly as she held him, his body shaking harshly as all the grief and pain worked their way through his system. Kim did what she could to sooth him, never even noticing her own tears as they streamed down her cheeks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne cleaned the cut out, wiping away the dried blood. It wasn't that bad, just a shallow cut, but it could have been much worse. Anne glanced up at her son-in-law and saw he couldn't look her in the eye. He just leaned back against Kim, who was holding him from behind, his eyes glued to the floor as she did her work. She had so much she wanted to say right now, but she needed to let her daughter handle things. It was something both of them needed.

Kim's eyes were filled with tears as she looked over Ron's shoulder to see what her mom was doing. She winced every time her mother traced the line of the cut to clean it, but Ron didn't flinch once, though the cut had to sting like hell. Only one thought kept going through her mind, and though she knew she didn't want to ask it, she had to. "Why Ron… why would you do something like this?"

While Ron didn't react to the treating, he flinched at Kim's words, so filled with pain. "I'm sorry KP. I just… I already thought I had lost you and then… then…"

Kim's voice was barely a whisper. "Then a told you I would never let you see Michelle again." Ron didn't say a thing, but Kim knew it to be true. "I'm sorry Ron, I never…"

"It's not your fault KP, I…"

"Yes it is Ron, if I hadn't…"

"But if I…"

"All done." Anne quick comment in the middle of their apologizing cut them both off sharply. "Ron, I want you to come by the house tomorrow, and we'll change this bandage, and that way I can make sure it's healing properly. I also think you should speak with a councilor."

Ron just shook his head quickly. "I won't try that again, I promise. I was just…"

"I know Ron, I know." Anne placed a hand on Ron's knee, trying to calm his agitation. "And I don't just mean a councilor just for this," indicating his wrist. "I mean a councilor for the both of you. Sometimes… couples need help, communication breaks down, and that's what happened here. I think that if the two of you could talk with someone, it would help."

Anne could see that they could understand what she was saying, but she could also see that they needed to talk first, and to do that, they needed to be alone. She finished packing up her things before smiling to the both of them. "Come over for lunch tomorrow, and we'll change that bandage. Your father and I will watch Michelle for the night."

Kim nodded, smiling faintly. "What about Dad, what are you going to tell him?"

"The truth." Anne could see Ron squirm a bit at the thought. "I'll tell him the whole truth. You don't need to worry Ron, he'll understand." Anne got to her feet, picking up her bag. "You two talk and then get some sleep. You've both had a very hard day." Anne leaned forward, planting kisses on first Kim's head and then Ron's. She smiled at them as they held each other. "I love you both, and we'll see you tomorrow." Anne cast one last look over them before she departed as well, hoping that things would be better in the morning.

Ron turned and squeezed Kim tighter against him, holding her close. "I'm sorry I'm putting us through this. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know that Ron, I know." Kim nuzzled against him for a moment before looking into his eyes. "I am still mad though that you thought I would break up with you if you had told me what happened at the New Year's party." Kim paused to give the matter some thought. "Okay, so I WOULD have been angry, but not so much at you. Of course, if I had just said no to that mission, spent the whole night with you like I had originally planned, none of this would have happened in the first place."

"Kim…"

"I know, I know, no blaming myself, and that goes doubly for you Ron." Kim kissed him on the cheek, pressing her head against his. "Ron, why didn't you ever tell me that it bothered you, not going on the missions with me?"

"How..." Ron was initially surprised by the question, looking with surprise at Kim, but he quickly lowered his eyes.

Kim wouldn't let him though, lifting his chin up so that he met her gaze again. "Ron, talk to me."

Ron closed his eyes briefly before reopening them. "I just... I always had your back and then my leg... I promised I'd always be there for you and I couldn't, not anymore, and..."

Kim kissed him softly, stroking his cheek. "Ron, you've always had my back. Even if you weren't there with me physically," Kim placed her hand over her heart, "you were always with me where it matters." Kim kissed him again tenderly. "Ron, I'm going to talk to Dr. Director about taking me off the active rotation for a while."

Ron looked startled. "KP, you don't have to. It's what you love to do, and I don't want you to throw that away because of me."

"Ron!" Kim brought a finger up to his lips. "I'm not doing this just for you. I'm doing it for Michelle as well, and... I'm doing it for me too."

"You?"

"Ron..." Kim sighed, biting her bottom lip. "You've always had my back, supporting me, pushing me, but... I haven't had your back. I used to be able to just look at you and know how you were feeling, but for the last six months... I never knew what was happening to you and I should have. I should have seen what was going on. That's why I'm doing this. We need to get back what we had, and that won't happen if we don't make it happen."

Kim leaned in to kiss him again, but Ron pulled away. "Ron, what is it?"

Ron sniffled softly. "I... I don't deserve you."

"Ron..."

"Kim... I... I enjoyed it." Ron turned away from her, unable to meet her eyes. "I know I shouldn't have, she was blackmailing me and forcing me but... I enjoyed it. How could I have enjoyed it when I knew it was going to hurt you?"

Kim didn't try to turn his head this time, but she did put her hand on his back. "Ron... do you want to have sex with Bonnie again?"

Ron answer was immediate and vehement. "NO!"

"Did you enjoy it with her more than me?"

Ron whirled to face her now. "Of course not Kim, I could never... not with her, not with anyone!"

"Then it doesn't matter Ron, I know you couldn't help it." Kim kissed him again now, softly. "Come on Ron, let's go to bed. We're both exhausted, and I really need you to hold me tonight."

Grasping his hand, Kim pulled Ron to his feet and then pulled him to the bedroom. Without even bothering to change, they got into bed, and Kim tucked her head against his shoulder. She could feel his breathing, still somewhat harsh, but calming as they held each other close. Kim felt her own eyes getting heavier as well, the days events wearing down on her, and she relished the contact with her husband. As Kim slipped into sleep, her thoughts focused on one thing. Kim didn't know what the future would hold for them, but she was determined that they would get through it together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1 YEAR LATER_

Kim glanced up at the sun as she drove, enjoying the warm weather. For a brief moment, she flashed back to that day that seemed oh so long ago, but she banished it from her mind. She still occasionally had trouble getting that image out of her mind, but it wasn't as painful as it used to be, when it haunted her dreams. She didn't blame Ron, but sometimes it bothered her, remembering him and Bonnie together. It had interfered for a little while when it came to the bedroom, but they had worked through it.

The councilor had been a big help in that regard. She had talked with them, both together and individually, and they had discovered minor issues that had cropped up between them that they were able to resolve before they became too much. Of course, the events involving Bonnie were the most prominent and the most painful. It had even led to some shouting between her and Ron during those meetings, but in the end, it worked out for the best.

Ron was more secure in both himself and their relationship. Kim never realized just how bad the incident with Dementor and his injury had been to him. It had actually been a shock to hear some of what Ron told her.

Kim too discovered things about herself that she never expected. She had let her work take up too much of her time, keeping her from staying close to her husband and their daughter. In just the first couple of weeks, Kim had discovered that even Michelle had been feeling a bit resentful of it, as Kim saw the attitude of Michelle change almost before her eyes as she spent more time with her daughter. That had scared her, as she realized she might have alienated her daughter for good if this hadn't happened to wake her up. Ron was there to reassure her though that, even if there was a bit of resentment, that Michelle would always have loved her, and that there was still plenty of time to make amends.

That's what the point of today was. While Kim still did field missions on occasion, she also kept more regular hours. In fact, as Kim spent more and more time in the office, Dr. Director began turning over more and more responsibility for the running of Global Justice over to her. Just today, she had been pulled into Dr. Director's office and told that she would be receiving a promotion, to Assistant Director. When Kim had called and told Ron, he told her they were going to celebrate.

And that's where Kim was heading now, as Ron was in the process of laying out a picnic in the park for the three of them. When Kim asked Dr. Director for the afternoon off and told her of Ron's plans, the older woman couldn't push Kim out the door fast enough. Kim pulled into the parking lot and grinned as she saw Ron and Michelle already on the small hill waiting for her.

Michelle saw her as well, and was on her feet and rushing across the grass in her haste. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Kim was out of the car just as Michelle reached her, and the little girl practically flew through the air as she launched herself at her mom. Kim scooped her out of the air and twirled her around, laughing all the while.

Michelle was laughing as well, and when Kim stopped, she was smiling brightly. "Again!"

Kim chuckled, hugging her daughter. "Not right now Honey, Daddy has lunch ready."

Michelle clutched to Kim as headed for the picnic. "I helped Mommy, I did. Daddy even said the fire I started was smaller than the last one you started."

Kim glanced over at Ron, who was coming to meet them, and by the look on his face, had heard the comment. "He did, did he?"

Ron just looked at his daughter. "Honey, what did I tell you?"

Michelle's face scrunched up as she thought about it. "Umm... don't be in the kitchen when Mommy's cooking?"

Ron looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. As Kim got close, she made sure to smack him, though only playfully. After that though, Kim gave him a kiss that he eagerly returned.

"EWWWWW..." Michelle squirmed in Kim's arms and with a laugh, Kim set her down. Free of her mother's grip, Michelle proceeded to dash back to the blanket and her cookies, trying to eat as many as she could before she was told to stop.

Kim chuckled as she and Ron sat down. "She definitely has your eating habits."

"And your skills in the kitchen."

Kim looked aghast and smacked him again, laughing. She fell against her husband, and the two of them just lay on the blanket, staring up at the sky.

Ron let out a sigh as he cuddled next to Kim, and Kim caught the tone instantly. "What's wrong Ron?"

"Nothing, it's just..."

Kim got up on one elbow to look down on her husband. "That day?"

Ron nodded slowly. "I know everything worked out in the end, but... it was still the worst day of my life. And now that it's been one full year..."

Kim lay her head on her husband's chest, looking up at him now. "Does it still bother you that much?"

"A bit, yeah." Ron kissed her hair then let out a sigh. "I just can't help it."

"I know. I feel the same way sometimes. The important thing to remember though is that I love you, you love me, and that's what matters. We got through it together, and we are stronger now."

Ron smiled and kissed his wife. "Have I told you today that I love you?"

Kim smiled right back. "Only three times so far, I think I could stand to hear it a bit more."

"I love you Kim Stoppable."

"I love you too Ron Stoppable."

"DADDY!" The wind was driven out of the tender moment, and Ron's lungs, as a small bundle of joy landed on his chest. "Daddy, push me on the swings? Pleeeease?"

Ron regained his breath quickly, giving Kim one last kiss. "Sure Honey, you go get on the swing, and I'll be right there."

With a happy grin, Michelle bolted for the swings, laughing the whole way, and Ron was right on her heels. Kim just sat back and watched as Ron pushed Michelle higher and higher on the swing. She could hear her daughter's laughter and Kim realized in that moment just how happy she was.

One year ago, it had been the worst day of their lives. Today, she was happy, even happier than she had been before the incident. It had been a wake up call, one that Kim still wished never happened, but one that they had needed, to make each of them realize what they had. As Kim watched her husband and daughter, Kim thought back on how close she came to losing all this. It wasn't easy, but united, they had come together, become stronger for it and, in a strange way, Bonnie was responsible for it. Not that Kim wouldn't beat the brunette into the ground if she ever saw her again, but Kim did wonder what would have happened if that day hadn't occurred. Would her and Ron's relationship have continued as it had, with Kim focusing more and more on work, and Ron becoming more and more convinced that it was wrong for him to hold her back? Would they have broken up, having taken their relationship for granted?

Kim didn't have the answers to that. All she knew was that she wasn't going to take her relationship for granted ever again. With a smile on her face, Kim pulled herself off the blanket and trotted down the hill to join her husband and her daughter, enjoying the beautiful early summer day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – There will be a bonus chapter that I am working on now, since a few people requested info on what happens to Bonnie. I hadn't planned on going into that, but after the second request, I just couldn't help myself and started thinking about what could have happened. So stay tuned for that!


End file.
